europesongcontestfandomcom-20200223-history
April 2016
Europe Song Contest 2, was the second edition of Europe Song Contest. It took place in London, United Kingdom, following Jess Glynne's victory in the first edition. It was the second time that the United Kingdom hosted the contest. BBC selected The O2 Arena as the venue for the contest while Jess Glynne was selected as the host. Thirty-seven countries participated in the edition including Azerbaijan, Bulgaria, Iceland, Latvia, San Marino and Slovakia that made their debut appearance in the edition. Malta and Montenegro announced their withdrawal from the second edition. The winner of the second edition was again the United Kingdom with the song "Comeback" performed by Ella Eyre, which scored 162 points and brought the trophy back the United Kingdom. With 149 points the runner-up was Norway. 'Location' :For further information see London London '''is the capital and most populous city of England, Great Britain, and the United Kingdom. On the River Thames in the south-east of the island of Great Britain, London has been a major settlement for two millennia. It was founded by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its 1.12-square-mile (2.9 km2) medieval boundaries. Since at least the 19th century, "London" has also referred to the metropolis around this core, which now forms the county of Greater London governed by the Mayor of London and the London Assembly, historically split between Middlesex, Essex, Surrey, Kent, and Hertfordshire. '''The O2 Arena, referred to as North Greenwich Arena in the context of the 2012 Summer Olympics and 2012 Summer Paralympics, is a multi-purpose indoor arena located in the centre of The O2, a large entertainment complex on the Greenwich Peninsula in London. It is named after its main sponsor, the telecommunications company O2. The O2 Arena has the second-highest seating capacity of any indoor venue in the UK, behind the Manchester Arena, but took the crown of the world's busiest music arena from New York's Madison Square Garden in 2008. The closest underground station to the venue is the North Greenwich station on the Jubilee line. Participating countries Thirty-seven countries participated in the second edition of the contest. The submissions for the second edition opened in February 2016. The contest started in April. 'Returning artists' 'Semi-final 1' Fifteen countries participated in the first semi-final. France, Italy, Spain and the United Kingdom also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. 'Scoreboard' 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: 'Semi-final 2' Sixteen countries competed in the second semi-final. Australia, Germany and the United Kingdom also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. 'Scoreboard' 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semi-final: 'Grand Final' Twenty-six countries participated in the final, with all thirty-seven participating countries eligible to vote. 'Participation map' Participating countries Did not qualify from the semi final Countries that participated in the past but not in April 2016 External links * Facebook * Instagram * YouTube * Dailymotion * Official page